


Love Like You

by Alazan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Baby Werewolves, But it turned out to be more?, Derek is a Failwolf, Derek learns to be a dad, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Isaac is a good dad, Isaac is awesome, Light Angst, Magic, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Steven Universe References, Teen Pregnancy, The Stisaac was unintended. Supposed to be a bromance, Unplanned Pregnancy, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a witch's dying curse it to attack and kill the youngest Hale member, Derek expect it to be Cora or Malia...but it's not. It's possibly one of the worst ways to find out that he's a father. Turns out he knocked up Stiles and the reason she's been MIA is because she's been away bringing life to his child. His child who is now in mortal danger. </p><p>Stiles is still hurt from Derek's rejection and doesn't really want to see him, so he had to protect her and his child from afar. Jealousy is high though when he realized just how close Isaac has gotten to Stiles and how much he's done to be the dad in that situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It shouldn't have hurt so much. Part of her always expected it, but it still hurt. 

She knew Derek had his trouble. Hell, they all did. But she always thought they'd manage to make things work. And the sex had been pretty amazing if she said so herself. But Derek had come to her earlier and told her it was a mistake getting together. That they should keep their distance. He'd been so cold, it hurt Stiles more than she liked to admit. Even when they first met he had more emotion. Granted it was angry and hostile, but still more emotion. 

A month later her period doesn't come. Or the month after that and she starts to feel sick. A discreet pharmacy run later and she confirms her theories. 

She tried to talk to Derek, but he's avoiding her like the plague. 

It's also one of those times when something is happening to everyone, so no one has time to notice her breakdown. It's way too late to hide it from her father, especially since he's the one who finds her while in her episode. She comes clean about being pregnant, but refuses to say who the father is. She gets a very big lecture while she stares at her father's very disappointed face. 

They don't speak for a few days. 

Stiles feels nauseous and it's nothing to do with the baby.

Dear gods, a _baby_!

When they finally do talk, her dad's nicer. More accepting. Still disappointed and angry, but for her. Stiles has basically told him that she told the baby's father and he wanted nothing to do with them. Her father wanted to find him and pistol whip the bastard. It made her feel slightly better. 

Then he asked her a really hard question. 

"What do you want to do?"

And it was a very heavy loaded question. 

Keep it? Get rid of it? Put it up for adoption?

It was a long month, but eventually plans were made. Stiles had an aunt. Her mother's sister. They'd lost contact after Claudia's death, but after a phone call and explaining the situation, it was agreed that Stiles would spend the rest of her pregnancy with her.

She doesn't tell the pack. Doesn't say goodbye. Doesn't give any excuses and forbids her dad from saying anything either. It was safer for that, she told herself. For the pack, for her...for the baby.

* * *

 

Running into Isaac was a complete and utter surprised.

She thought he'd gone to France with Argent, and apparently he had. But he needed to come back and Isaac's French wasn't that good, so he came back too. Each went on their own ways since Isaac didn't want to go down the path Chris was currently on. And considering how many hunters Chris would deal with, it was probably safer that Isaac didn't.

Stiles and him had run into each other at the supermarket. She wasn't showing much yet, and used a sweater to cover it up, so Isaac didn't know right away that she was pregnant. Stiles didn't think their meet and greets would be too often, just random bumps in every week or month or so. 

So it turned into a surprise when it seemed like Stiles was running into Isaac every day. Be it at the market, the park, the post office. Isaac was everywhere apparently. 

When Stiles's morning sickness took a really bad turn and she stayed indoors, Isaac showed up at her door with some chicken noodle soup.

Stiles let him in and they talked. 

Isaac found out that Stiles was pregnant, but it wasn't until the fifth month that he learned Stiles's story. The blond's anger for Stiles felt nice. She let him stay with them, and her aunt didn't mind. With the amount of travel she does, she liked that Stiles wouldn't be left alone. Since then Isaac's become Stiles's personal helper. Stiles was sure a lot of it had to do with pack dynamics, but she didn't really have much to go on, and Isaac didn't know either.

Stiles enjoyed Isaac's company as their friendship grew. He helped her with shopping, chores, and even preparing the nursery. Isaac even went as far and being the daddy role in Stiles's parenting classes she's taking. It amused her just how seriously Isaac took those classes. Hell, he even studied those baby books harder than any book in high school.

* * *

 

Stiles was in her eighth month when she and Isaac went to the bank. It was supposed to be a quick stop and then they were on their way home so Stiles could rest, as per Isaac's mother henning request.

It was almost their turn when it happened.

"NOBODY MOVE, THIS IS A STICK UP!"

Three guys pulled out weapons and aimed it at random people. They knocked out the security guard and closed the doors. People screamed and Isaac pushed Stiles behind him.  Isaac and two other guys shared looks and when the gun men turned to threaten the tellers, they lunged. There was a lot of struggling, gun shots went off, there was more screaming, there was police sirens and it seemed like everything was over too soon.

But then Isaac looked over to Stiles and saw her being held up by two other people while she held her stomach.

"STILES!"  

Isaac rushed over and that's when he noticed the scent of blood. Stiles had been grazed. But that wasn't all of it.

"I think the baby's coming..." Stiles panted.

"WHAT?" Isaac cried. 

"AHHH!" Stiles cried in pain. 

The commotion was still going on and by the time the paramedics entered and tended to Stiles they couldn't take her to the hospital. She had to give birth _there_. Isaac sat behind her to hold her up and held her hand while he used his other hand to take some of the pain away since she couldn't get any meds now. There was a lot of screaming and pain, and not just for Stiles. Even if only a human, labor made Stiles freaky strong and Isaac was sure she broke his hand...

What seemed like hours later, the high pitched cries of a newborn could be heard and the baby was being handed to Stiles. Isaac was given the honors to cut the cord. 

All the way to the hospital, Isaac couldn't tear his eyes away from Stiles and the baby. 

His pack. His family. 

* * *

 

"And his name?" the nurse asked Stiles. 

Stiles was in a gown, on a hospital bed while holding her new born. 

Isaac was sitting quietly to the side, still mesmerized by the miracle of birth. One moment they're not here, the next they are. It was amazing. 

"Newton. Newton Scott Stilinski." Stiles said as she looked at Isaac. 

His eyes widened and then shined with emotion. It wasn't his name exactly, but it was a play on words with the most famous Isaac Stiles knew. And it meant a lot to the blond wolf. 

* * *

 

"You're stealing him from me." Stiles said with a gentle smile from the nursery's doorway. 

Isaac looked up from his place on the rocking chair. He immediately stood up, careful of little Newt in his hold. He smiled sheepishly as he walked over to Stiles, "I heard him whimper. Just came to check in. Needed a fresh diaper is all."

"You're doing too much, Isaac." Stiles said as she took Newt from him and sat on the rocking chair herself. She moved her shirt enough to let her baby access her nipple and drink easily. 

"I just want to help." Isaac said as he watched.

It should be weird. Awkward even. But it's not. It's just...pack. And Stiles supposed that's why it wasn't. Wolves were very social creatures and very active in their assistance of helping care for the young. 

"Still, I want you to rest properly. Once he's asleep again promise me you'll sleep too."

"Alright..." Isaac begrudgingly agreed, but only because he couldn't stifle a yawn even if he tried. 

* * *

 

"That's a sour face if I've ever seen one...you okay?" Stiles asked one day after dinner. 

Isaac thought about lying but figured he couldn't do it forever. And he didn't really want to lie to Stiles. 

"It's Argent. He texted me about helping out Scott and the others." Isaac replied.

That very much caught Stiles's attention, "Are they alright?"

"For now? They're just dealing with this witch who seems to have some real beef with Peter. Normally no one would care but she's not really all that worried about casualties. The pack's getting involved and the more numbers the better." Isaac explained.

"Are you going?" Stiles asked, though her voice was pretty clear that she expected him to go. 

"I don't want to..." he said honestly. 

She smiled reassuringly at him and promise, "Newt and I will be here when you come back."

Isaac sighed, "I guess I'm going."

"You are. You'll save all their butts, then come back to wipe his." she replied cheekily. 

Isaac didn't really want to go at all. 

* * *

 

"So what you're saying is that this thing will be after the youngest Hale?" Scott asked. 

They rendezvoused back in Derek's loft after fighting the witch and failing to stop her from doing her ritual. The witch died in battle but apparently the chaos she let out to seek revenge didn't die with her. 

"Basically." Deaton replied grimly.

"But if that's true, then why didn't it attack Cora?" Kira asked with a confused look. 

Derek and Peter both growled at the question and it made Kira shrink into herself and whimper. Scott stepped between them and frowned in disapproval. 

"Not that I'm not happy it didn't, but Kira's right. Cora was wide open for an attack and away from the rest of us...why not take a shot at least?" Lydia asked. 

"My best opinion? It's not about name, as much as it's about blood. Whoever is the youngest Hale by blood is this thing's target." Deaton explained. 

"Malia..." Lydia replied as she spared a worried glance to the Were-Coyote. 

"That doesn't make any sense either. Malia was out by herself after she got separated from me. She was as open for attack as Cora and nothing." Liam said. 

"Maybe it's on a timer or something? After it's release it needs another celestial event or full moon or whatever before it tries anything?" Malia suggested. 

Deaton furrowed his brows in concentration, "It sounds plausible..."

While they were all talking about the spirit and all the Hale's, by name and by blood, Isaac was a mess. He knew what that probably meant. It meant that Newt was the target. And he left them! He left them defenseless and on their own and now they were in danger! How could he be so careless and stupid?

" ** _Isaac_**!"

"Huh?" 

"You okay?" Scott asked, suddenly in front of him and looking between Isaac's eyes and Isaac's hands. The blond looked down and saw that not only had his claws been extended but he'd dug them into his palms. He'd been bleeding.

"I...I gotta go." He said suddenly and bolted to the door. Or tried to. Scott grabbed his arm and kept him in place.

"We need you!" Scott stressed. 

'Stiles and Newt need me more!' he wanted to cry out. 

"I have somewhere to be!" he exclaimed.

"It can wait." Peter said. 

"He's right. We need you, Isaac." Derek said.

And that pushed something in Isaac. He turned to glare at Derek, eyes flashing werewolf gold. "Fuck you!"

That surprised everyone in the room. There were different faces of confusion on everyone as Isaac panted in his place and couldn't hold it in anymore. 

"You know who needs me more? _Stiles_!"

That got a gasp from a lot of people too. 

"You know where she is?" Scott asked, shock and pain clear in his voice. He hasn't seen his best friend since she disappeared months ago. 

"Yes. And you know what else I know? I know that Cora and Malia aren't the youngest Hales because Stiles's baby is!" Derek's eyes widened and his breath caught. "That's right. You knocked her up and then told her it was a mistake! And now she and the baby are alone and there's an evil spirit after them and so screw you I'm leaving! Because _they_ need me!" with that, Isaac turned and stormed out of the loft. 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

In case anyone was curious, the title was actually inspired from a Steven Universe song by the same name: [Love Like You ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6nvQc8So0s)

* * *

 

It was dead silent in the loft after Isaac stormed out. Different type of shock took over different people. 

Derek's shock was mixed with fear, regret, anxiety, and a swirl of other emotions as he tried to process the new information. Scott's shock came with a bit of anger towards the older wolf after he realized why his best friend had left him suddenly all those months ago.  Kira's shock was much like Liam's, Lydia's, and Deaton's who felt like they were intruding. 

Lydia was the one who broke the silence by clearing her throat. When all eyes were on her she gave out orders for the time being. "Deaton will stay here and research on his end on how to deal with this spirit. Scott, you'll take Liam and Kira, and head back with Isaac to Stiles...and her baby." It was still new and weird to think, but facts were facts. Deaton nodded, as did Liam and Kira. Scott looked relieved by his orders and nodded too. "Malia and I will head over as soon as I talk to a few people and get the Beastary. So you'll have to send us the address. Now go."

Scott didn't need to be told twice and immediately ran out, hoping he'll catch Isaac. Kira and Liam awkward shuffled for a bit before following after their Alpha. 

Malia looked a bit confused as she looked at Lydia, "Shouldn't Derek be the one going since he's the dad?"

That statement snapped Derek out of his thoughts and he looked at the others remaining. 

"It's not as simple of a situation, Malia." Lydia explained gently.

"Why not? Stiles and the baby are in danger. They're pack. Family. It seems pretty easy." Malia replied with a shrug.

"Between your dad and Peter, who would you want coming to your aid?" Cora asked. The question gained her a growl from both her brother and uncle. 

Malia thought about it and seemed to understand a bit better. She let out an 'Ah'. "Well...both, I guess." When they looked at her she shrugged. "If there's some sort of monster after me I think having Peter, who is a werewolf, would be a smart option. But I'd want my dad there because...well, he's my dad."

Lydia smiled at her, then the redhead looked over to the other Hales. Her gaze then settled on Derek. "It's going to be a very complicated situation, no doubt. But Malia is right. Having werewolves and the rest of us there to guard them is the best strategic move." She paused for a moment. "I'm not sure if Stiles will be ready to see you though. See any of us really. We still have to go though. She's in danger."

"Go." Derek's voice was rough with emotion. "Text us the location as soon as you know it."

Lydia nodded and then motioned for Malia to follow her. The two left the loft and got into Lydia's car and headed to wherever Lydia intended to go. 

Deaton got ready to leave as well, do his part and find a way to deal with the spirit. First he wished to speak with Derek. 

"Derek? A word, please?"

Cora took the hint as he pulled Peter along with her, "Come on. We should pack." 

Once they were out of sight, though could probably still hear them, Derek turned to Deaton. His expression was vulnerable and lost as he shrugged helplessly and looked at his mother's Emissary. "What am I supposed to do?"

"The situation is new, Derek. My suggestion would be to learn all the facts." Deaton replied.

Derek crossed his arms and scoffed, "It's not new to Stiles or Isaac..."

"True." Deaton's paused cause Derek to raise an eyebrow at the Vet. It was a pause that had a lot to imply. 

"What?" Derek demanded. 

"This is a difficult situation. If Stiles didn't contact you in the time being, your presence there won't be easy. Which is why I want you to really consider your next steps. This may seem harsh but reality sometimes is. Do you _really_ want to be part of their lives?"

"I'm the father!" Derek growled, eyes flashing for a moment.

Deaton sighed, "I'd hate to make the comparison, but you heard Malia herself. I know you feel a sense of duty, but we live in different times, Derek. Lead different lives from the one Stiles may have taken up wherever she is now."

Derek's face was steeled into a glare. "My child is in danger. Yeah, what Stiles and I have is complicated and even more now that Isaac is apparently involved, but that won't keep me away from my family."

"Then for your family's sake I want you to make sure you know what you're doing." Deaton said seriously. Before Derek can speak again, Deaton continued. "It's easy to create life, Derek. Maintaining it is another matter. One Isaac has apparently agreed to. If you decide you want to be a part of their lives, then it has to be a sure thing. Because it'll be damn cruel if you show up to save the day, steal away some fondness, only to one day realize it's not for you and then run away."

* * *

 

"So...what's the baby's name?" Liam asked after he couldn't take the silence in the car anymore.

Scott, Liam, and Kira managed to catch up to Isaac since he was on foot. They took Kira's car and after Isaac told them the address they've been driving in mostly tension filled silence. Isaac was texting Stiles on his phone, he called her as soon as he left the loft and she told him they were alright. He didn't know how to tell her that Newt was in danger so he said he'd be home soon. He had enough separation anxiety that thankfully all this texting and worrying wasn't that weird. 

Kira was driving with Scott in the passenger's seat, which left the two blonds in the back. Isaac looked up from his phone to have just about all eyes on him. Scott turned his head to face him, Liam was looking at him, and Kira was looking at him through the rear view mirror. 

"Newton. Newton Scott Stilinski." He replied.

Scott's breath caught, "His middle name is Scott? She gave him my name?"

Some of the tension in Isaac left him and he offered a small smile. "Course she did. It pains her not being able to talk to you guys regularly but...she has to think of Newt. The situations in Beacon just...aren't safe for her or the baby."

"I still wished we could have known from the beginning." Scott commented with a pout. 

"How old is the baby?" Liam asked. He actually took Stiles's disappearance really hard. Sure, Scott was his Alpha, but Stiles had been there to help him through it just as much. While Scott was his 'father' in wolf terms, Stiles had very much been his 'mother'. He's missed her. 

"Coming up four months now." Isaac said proudly. Then he frowned as he looked at his phone.

"Hey...we're not going to let anything happen to them." Scott promised. Kira and Liam nodded in agreement. 

Isaac smiled a bit, but he couldn't ignore the ill feelings inside of him. Not only were Newt and Stiles in danger, but Derek now knew he had a child. His place as father figure in Stiles's and Newt's life is threatened and he hated it. 

"I wish the only thing I had to worry about was keeping them safe from an evil spirit..."

* * *

 

"I'd ask if you're okay but I doubt we've been that since the fire." Cora said in greeting as she walked back into the loft. 

Peter had gone off to acquire a vehicle that they'd use to travel. Cora could have gone with him, but she thinks Derek needed her more at the moment. Family has always been a complicated thing for them, even more so after the fire. She wished she could have been there with him and Laura when they were in New York. It was the reason why she came back after Peter and Derek had dropped her off with the pack she'd been with all this time.

They were a broken family, but still family.

"She tried contacting me a lot just before she vanished. I never thought...I thought I was doing right by ignoring my feelings for her." Derek said in response.

"And your feelings being?" Cora inquired.

"I...I care for her. She intrigued me. She riled me up and at first I thought it was annoying but it wasn't. She was different in a way that...despite everything she learned and saw, the only reason we butted heads was because of my attitude. Me being a werewolf didn't phase her...Peter didn't scare her..."

"Peter scared her. But that's a normal response to him, I think. But I get what you mean. She didn't hide from her feelings. She knew them, accepted them, but didn't let them stop her." Cora said. She only met Stiles for a short time, but in that time it was hard to not notice those traits. She wore them like an armor. 

Derek sighed as he sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. "She had my child..."

"And we'll meet him soon. Are you packed?" She asked.

He nodded but didn't make a move to get up or otherwise. "What if she hates me now? What if the baby hates me?"

"It's a baby, Derek. They don't like or hate anything yet. They cry, poop, and eat." Cora was trying to make the conversation lighter but she already knew her brother was going to continue beating himself up for it. 

"I'm serious, Cora. Deaton had a point. What if I try and get involved in their lives but I find out I'm a horrible father?" Derek asked.

"Then you take classes. You Google 'how to be a dad', you watch a shit ton of Disney movies. They may not have a lot of living moms, but they have a variety of fathers and father figures." Cora replied with an eye-roll and crossing her arms. 

"You really think I can do this?" He asked uncertainly. 

"Not really, since you've got no prior experience. Your time as Alpha wasn't the best one in history of lycanthropy, and you're a Hale. But it's not like you have a choice... _right_?" She asked with a raise eyebrow. 

Had it been anyone else, Derek would have been highly offended, but this was his sister. She loved him and had to be honest with him. And she was right. He stood up and grabbed the duffel he packed and slung it over his shoulder. "No. My only choice is to be there...better or worse."

"We're taking Peter with us to meet my niece or nephew who happens to be in mortal danger...it's worse. But let's get going. Malia texted me the address...we have a few hours before we get there."

* * *

 

Stiles was in the living room reading to Newt. Her aunt told her that the reason parents read, or should read, to their children from a young age is to get them used to your voice. It becomes a constant and reassuring thing that carries wonderful adventures that the child can find comfort in.

It was nearly time for Newt's bed time when Isaac arrived. He texted her and called out to her before he even unlocked the door. There was an urgency in his voice that worried her. She placed Newt down in his playpen as she went to meet Isaac at the door. When she did, she was pulled into a very tight embrace as Isaac gave a relieved sigh.  

She pulled back and held him at arms length as she inspected him. When she looked into his eyes, she demanded, "What happened? Is everyone alright?"

Isaac pulled her close again but this time did something he's wanted to do for the last couple of months but never had the balls to actually do. 

He kissed her. 

It was urgent and passionate and turned sweet and gentle. When he pulled back, Stiles eyes were closed and then slowly fluttered opened. 

"Um....uh...huh?" She asked as she blinked her vision back into focus. 

Isaac smiled, but it was kind of sad and it made her heart clench.

"I have something I need to tell you, but I wanted to do that first..." Isaac said.

"I...again, huh?"

Isaac chuckled a bit before he sighed and ran a hand through his curls. "Derek knows."

Her eyes widened and she immediately pulled away to pick up Newt and hold him protectively. "How?" Stiles demanded.

"I...I told him."

Stiles's stared at him incredulously and with a bit of hurt and betrayal. It hurt to see that look aimed at him, so he rushed to explain. "It blurted out. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It just...the witch who had beef with Peter cast this curse so this spirit would go after the youngest Hale. I realized who that really was and I wanted to run back here asap but they wanted me to stay in help. Derek then said that they needed me and I lost it because _you_ needed _him_ and he _failed_ you!"

"There's something after Newt?" Stiles asked as she held Newt a bit tighter to her.

Isaac slowly nodded. Stiles let out a shaky breath as tears fell from her eyes. This was why she left and didn't contact anyone. Because she wanted her son safe and way from danger. But now danger was coming for them, and they weren't prepared for it.

"What are we going to do?" Stiles asked him quietly. 

Isaac was a bit relieved that she said 'we', which meant she still included him.

"I...I didn't come back alone." Isaac said carefully.

Stiles gasped, "Is he...is _he_ here?"

He meaning Derek, Isaac thought. "He's...on his way. With Cora and Peter." Stiles made a face at Peter's name. Isaac nodded, "I know, but it's another werewolf to help out. Lydia is coming with Malia...and Scott, Kira, and Liam are outside."

" _What_?" Stiles demanded as she went to the window and spotted the car in their drive way. 

"I made them wait outside...I know this is much, and you don't have to let them in. They'll just guard the house from the outside." Isaac explained.

Stiles was quiet for a moment before sighing. "I...I don't think I can deal with all of them, but they can come in. I...I'm taking Newt upstairs. It's his bedtime." 

Before Isaac could say anything else, or even wish or kiss Newt goodnight like he would normally, Stiles bolted upstairs. Isaac sighed tiredly before heading to the door and motioning the others to come in. It was going to be a long night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac watched as Stiles disappeared upstairs, then he collapsed on the couch with a deep sigh. 

How the hell did they get into this mess?

Everything was going really great! He started the training program they had in the local police department. Part of it was him wanting to learn more human ways to protect Stiles and Newt. Another part was that he wanted Sheriff Stilinski to approve of him, and he thought that this would be a good way. Not to mention that he wasn't naive enough to believe they're always be supernatural free, and working either in the police department or in the hospital, was just the best options of getting the more reliable information. 

He was close to becoming a deputy. His time and training with Chris really helped him. Not to mention the fact that he stopped a bank robbery and helped deliver a baby on the scene while remaining calm.

His being in potential danger of working on the force was supposed to be the most danger they had to fear. 

Everything else was...looking into schools for Newt. Programs to help him grow and learn and become the best he could be. Doctor's appointments, play dates, holiday fun. Typical, normal, family stuff!

All of this mortal danger crap was supposed to be left behind in Beacon Hills. 

_'Knock knock'_

The light knocking brought him out of his thoughts and he got up to open the door. The other three were waiting there awkwardly, no doubt having heard what happened. Isaac let them all inside and asked, "When are the others coming?"

"Malia and Lydia are on their way, so they'll be here within the hour or so. The Hales will be here in two...maybe three?" Kira replied.

Isaac sighed again as he rubbed his hand over his face. But then he shook it off and turned to them, "Would you guys like something to eat or drink? It's gonna be a long night. Might as well be a good host."

"Um...coffee is good. We want to stay alert." Scott replied. 

"Can I used your bathroom?" Liam asked. 

Isaac nodded. "Up the stairs, third door to your right." 

While Liam went upstairs, Isaac led Kira and Scott into the kitchen and began to brew up some coffee. 

"Whose house is this?" Scott asked.

"Stiles's aunt from her mother's side. After Mrs. Stilinski died they lost touch, but when Stiles needed an out, she offered refuge." Isaac replied.

"Where is she now?" Kira questioned.

"She works as a personal assistant, so she's constantly traveling. Currently the company is discussing this huge deal with China, so she's in Hong Kong." Isaac answered as he spread out the sugar, creamer, spoons, and bugs.

They all took a seat at the table and were quiet for a while, all just listening to the sounds around them, taking note of what was usual and making sure they were prepared for anything out of the ordinary. 

"So..." Scott began and then cleared his throat. "You and Stiles...?"

Even if she's been gone for about a year, Scott still worried about his best friend a lot. He felt protective over her, now even more so. Knowing that Isaac had been with her this whole time was a good thing...but also, his 'big brother' instincts were going on overdrive.

Isaac, to his credit, only blushed a bit. 

"It's not...I mean..." He let out a deep sigh. "It's hard not to fall in love with them. I knew Stiles before and our relationship was...non-existent. But being alone for a while, in a strange land, it gave me a home sickness like never before. So when I saw her...something _clicked_. I didn't find out she was pregnant right away but something about her scent just drove my wolf insane with this need to protect and nurture. When I found out she was pregnant, I accepted that that was it. Wolves are social creatures and a pack takes care of the young, right? I did all I could to be near her, to help her...carry bags, deliver letters, drive her places. Eventually I just moved in...with her aunt needing to travel a lot because of work, it was just easier to have someone help Stiles through her pregnancy...I was there through it all. The morning sickness, the ultrasounds, painting the nursery..." He smiled so lovingly and fondly at the memories, it made Kira and Scott smile too. "I was there for the classes and the shopping and...then they were born. One minute they're just growing into something and then...a _baby_!" He exclaimed in wonder. 

"I...I had a family.  A family who valued me. Who needed me...how can you not fall in love with that?" Isaac asked. 

* * *

 

"Stiles?" Liam asked hesitantly as he poked his head into the room her scent was coming from. 

"Hello Liam." She replied warmly and it encouraged Liam to enter the room completely. 

It was a nursery. The walls were painted a light blue with white puffy clouds like the sky on a perfect day. There was a crib with pillows and blankets in darker shades of blue, but also silver grey. Stuffed toys of different animals. A book shelf next to the rocking chair by the window where Stiles was currently seated in, holding a baby close to her chest. 

It's only been a year, but Stiles has...matured. Grown in a way that makes her look more...motherly. And she's let her hair grow out too. 

"Um...hi. I...uh, I know this is kinda weird, but...I just wanted to say hi." Liam said awkwardly. 

Stiles stood up and walked over to Liam and pulled him into a hug. Liam returned it, being mindful of the baby between them. When they pulled apart, Liam looked down to the baby, who was wide awake and had his eyes darting in every direction, trying to absorb everything in sight. 

Stiles chuckled, "I'm pretty sure he's a wolf...and it's the first time there have been so many new people in the house. Noises and scents he's not used to. He's all riled up."

"Can I hold him?" Liam asked out of the blue as he let Newt grab his finger and pull it into his mouth. There weren't any teeth yet, but he was still gnawing at it with all he had. 

"Sure, come take a seat, yeah?" Stiles motioned to the chair. 

Liam nodded and made himself comfortable as Stiles walked over and carefully positioned Newt in Liam's arms. 

At first, Newt began to fuss and squirm. Being in a new pair of arms was too new for him and being away from his mom was kinda of scary. So Stiles leaned in close and kissed Newt's forehead and shh'd him. "Oh baby, don't cry. Just your big brother, Liam."

Newt sniffed but calmed down a bit with Stiles in his line of sight. Then he looked up at Liam with big, bright, and expressive eyes. Liam smiled at him, "Hi, baby..."

Liam rocked Newt gently, Newt in the mean time babbled in his baby talk while his eyes slowly began to close, but he was trying his hardest to stay awake. Stiles smiled at him. "It's his bed time so he's probably exhausted..."

"It's been a long day, I think we can all relate." Liam replied. 

Stiles was suddenly pulled back as to _why_ Liam was there in the first place. She carefully took Newt from Liam's hold and finished rocking Newt to sleep. But instead of putting him in his crib like she would normally, she held him securely to her. Liam stood from his place in the chair and let Stiles reclaim it. He watched her for a moment before saying, "I've missed you."

Stiles smiled at him, in a way that was so...motherly, it made him happy that smile was directed towards him. 

"I've missed you all too. So much."

* * *

Isaac knew when to give her space. He also knew how sensitive a subject Derek was for her, and he himself didn't know how to bring him up again without getting angry or upset. Derek posed a huge threat for him. He was older, bigger, stronger, and Newt's biological father. Isaac had no idea how this changed Derek and Stiles's relationship, and he was ultimately afraid that he was going to be abandoned again.  

So he stayed downstairs and waited for the rest to arrive. 

Liam came down eventually. It was clear that he'd stopped by to say hello to Stiles. Scott wanted to go up there too, but Isaac asked him to wait. Newt should be asleep and Stiles needed time to adjust, sure that seeing her old best friend would be too emotional to bare at the moment. 

Lydia and Malia arrived an hour and a half later. They came with news from Deaton who thinks he can determined what sort of spirit they are dealing with by morning, and that he'll be in touch. 

"One step closer to making sure the baby is safe." Lydia tried to reassure Isaac, who out of all of them, was the most anxious. 

He kept looking towards the door, and it was clear it wasn't just the evil spirit after Stiles's baby that had him worried.

* * *

 

"So, are we just going to sit out here all night like creeps?" Peter asked as they parked on the opposite side of the street. 

"You're the reason we're in this mess in the first place." Cora deadpanned from the back seat. 

"I think I'm the only reason Derek even knows he's a father, so I think we should look at the bright side." Peter retorted. 

"Oh yeah, he should totally be happy you put his pup in mortal danger, as any new father would be." 

"Okay, _enough_!" Derek barked to silence them both. 

Peter was the one who had driven, Derek not trusting himself to drive at the moment, and Cora hasn't had time to get her license. The drive had been quiet, the radio the only noise between them other than the outside noises. Derek had been very lost in thought, trying to come to terms with everything. 

He was a father. A _father_! 

He'd gotten _Stiles_ pregnant!

_Isaac_ was standing in as the father figure and the _only_ reason he was aware of this was because his uncle pissed off a witch and her revenge plan included killing his child. 

He opened the door and stormed towards the house.

"Derek! Where are you going?" Cora called out after him. 

He didn't reply and she sat back into her seat. 

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Peter asked rhetorically. 

"No, I don't think it will..."Cora answered anyway. 

* * *

 

Derek heard most of the heartbeats downstairs on the first floor. Everyone was huddled together, speaking in hushed tones, discussing plans and strategies. He ignored them easily enough, since the ones that interested him were the two heartbeats on the second floor. 

It was child's play getting in through a window, how many times has he done it since Scott receiving the bite? 

He was sure he could remain calm, cool, and collected through it all...but then he saw them. 

They were in what he presumes is Stiles's room, and she was on the bed, asleep. But even as she rested, Derek could see the dark circles under her eyes and he could definitely smell the anxiety and worry coming off of her in waves. Her arms were loosely, yet securely, around a bundle...his baby. 

His baby who was awake and squirming, poking and grabbing at different parts of Stiles. She was either really asleep, or used to it, maybe both. 

Derek's throat went dry, and then it clogged up with emotion. He looked into the baby's eyes, the same amber as Stiles's, but he had Derek's nose and eyebrows. Even if he's told himself a million times over on the way there that he was a father, it wasn't until he saw the actual, breathing, moving being that it finally crashed on him. 

He _made_ a life!

"Derek...?"

Stiles had woken up, feeling another presence in the room. She pulled the baby protectively against her chest and then she locked eyes with a shell shocked Derek. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, and he felt like it too. 

"Uh..." he swallowed, unsure of what to say. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on _'Love Like You'_**

_Derek's throat went dry, and then it clogged up with emotion. He looked into the baby's eyes, the same amber as Stiles's, but he had Derek's nose and eyebrows. Even if he's told himself a million times over on the way there that he was a father, it wasn't until he saw the actual, breathing, moving being that it finally crashed on him._

_He made a life!_

_"Derek...?"_

_Stiles had woken up, feeling another presence in the room. She pulled the baby protectively against her chest and then she locked eyes with a shell shocked Derek. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, and he felt like it too._

_"Uh..." he swallowed, unsure of what to say._

 

* * *

 

The baby's gurgling was the only noise between them as Stiles and Derek locked eyes. But soon the gurgles turned to whimpering as Newt scrunched up his face and began to cry. Stiles's composure changed and in an instant she went from drowsy and uncertain into... _mother_ mode.

She sat up and moved to the edge of the bed as she readjusted her son in her arms and rocked him until he calmed down. 

"Why is he crying?" Derek asked, eyes widened with panic. Something fierce awoke inside of him at the sound of this whimpers. His wolf was so close to the edge, but in a way he's never felt before. It took him a moment to rationalize that it must be is parental instincts. He was a bit surprised in himself for having any. But the moment his child cried, Derek was ready to _do_ anything, _give_ anything, to have the whimpers stop and his child happy. 

"I haven't confirmed it, but I'm pretty sure he's a wolf. I mean, no claws or fangs yet...or glowing eyes, but...actions and reactions, I'm sure of it." Stiles replied quietly as she leaned down to kiss the baby's forehead and then wiggle her nose against his, causing the baby to give a big gummy smile. Derek smiled back even if it wasn't directed towards him. When Stiles made sure she had his attention again, she continued, "It's the first time there's been so many people around him. So many complicated and negative emotions. He's restless and overwhelmed...reflecting on them."

So, Stiles suspected their child to be a born wolf...and she still loved and cared and protects him. In the back of Derek's mind, is wolf was practically purring in approval. 

But then he focused back on his child, his overwhelmed by so many sudden emotions by people that were strangers to him. 

"He'll find you a comforting and reliable source." Derek said. His traitorous mind added, _'So is Isaac.'_

"I've figured." Stiles replied with sarcasm. 

He's missed her snark. He's missed her sarcasm and brilliant mind. He's missed _her_. 

All of this was all sorts of messed up. 

If he'd just been a man when she tried to reach out, they'd probably be married by now. The Hale home would have been rebuilt months ago, with an addition of a nursery with the baby's personal touch, chosen step by step by both of them. 

Instead...instead Stiles wasn't even in Beacon anymore. She had to go through pregnancy without a pack to help her. Brought life into the world without him being there to help. While he wallowed in his decisions and self pity...he'd left them alone. 

 _'Not alone. Isaac was with her. He helped through the pregnancy. He helped with the labor. He held your son in your absence.'_ His eyes glowed and he growled lightly at his thoughts. 

"Derek?" Stiles's voice was alarmed and he forced himself to remain calm. 

But there was a limit, before the hurt shone through. He had a _child_! He had a _right_ to know! And the only reason he knew was because Peter had been a dick to a vengeful witch. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He begged to know. To understand. 

"I...I was going to." Stiles stuttered. She stood up and took a step back as she looked at anywhere but Derek. Derek noticed all of that and how she held the baby to her a bit more securely. "I...I _was_. Soon."

Derek scoffed. "How soon?"

" _Soon_!" She looked up with a heated expression. But she calmed down when the baby began to fuss. She looked down at him and hushed him back into calmness. She sighed as she moved to sit in the reading chair next to the bookshelf. "I wouldn't deny you the chance to be there to experience his childhood. I don't know _how_ it would have worked, but...I would have at least told you about him."

Derek carefully walked up to the chair and knelt by her side. His eyes shown wit emotion as he prompted, "Why haven't you reached out then?"

"I was scared..." She replied after a pause, her own eyes shining, but with the urge to cry. She looked down at the baby, who looked back and offered another gummy smile, and Stiles smiled back, even if it was a watery smile. "After...after trying to reach you and tell you when I found out....I wasn't really encourage..."

Derek had the decency to look away in shame at that. 

"But I _knew_...I knew I had to tell you eventually. But as time passed and the idea of a baby became a reality...it got harder and harder to reach out. I was...I was so _afraid_." She admitted. 

"Of what?" Derek needed to know specifically.

"Of what you'd do." She admitted sadly. 

"W-what?"

Stiles swallowed thickly. This was the first time she's told anyone this, and here she was telling it to the person she was afraid of. 

"You had money Derek...I didn't. I knew how much family meant to you. I know by how active he was in later months of the pregnancy during full moons _what_ he was. _We_...we _didn't_ work, and I was _so_ afraid you'd take him from me. My only claim I could have used against you was statutory rape given I wasn't eighteen when we had sex, but I couldn't do that to you...but _if_ it went to court, _you_ could afford good lawyers. I couldn't. And the state would more likely deem you a more suitable parent. I had no income, I was living with my aunt who travels more often than naught, for work. I can't out right claim I'm not living with my father because Beacon Hills is crawling with monsters, they'll just think I'm insane. I _did_ spent time in Eichen House, after all...and if looked into my records I have a restraining order against me, I have been a suspect in a murder investigation, and so much other stuff...the risk of my child being taken away was too real...so I convinced myself to wait one more day...and each new day I kept telling myself it was okay to wait another..."

Derek listened. His chest tightened with pain and hurt, and when the baby began to whimper as he felt his mother's emotional pain, his chest tightened even more. He reached out and grabbed one of Stiles's hands, and he held it gently. 

"I _wish_ I would have known sooner...but we can't change that now. I am _so_ sorry this is how it came out, but...I'm here now." And with those last three words, he practically promised Stiles everything under the moon. 

* * *

 

Isaac sat on one of the middle steps of the staircase as he listened in. His heart ached from the raw emotion he heard from Stiles. Never once had she shared those specific fears with him. And his heart clenched and stomach knotted horribly with Derek's promise. 

When he looked down, he saw Scott watching him with apologetic eyes. 

He turned away and wiped his face, barely realizing he was crying. Making his way down the stairs as quietly as possible, Scott joined him until they were outside. It was clear Scott was looking for what to say but Isaac stopped him.

"What chance did I ever have? It's Derek, freaking, Hale..."

"Hey." Scott stopped him and made him look into his eyes. "Stiles knows her heart _and_ her mind...and what you've done, and how you've come to feel, I can almost know it's returned...maybe not sexually, but it's because of _you_ , _not_ Derek, that she wasn't alone in one of the most critical and frightening times of her life."

"You really think she cares about me?" Isaac asked, his voice was small, just as he made himself as if he were expecting to be hit. 

"Does she trust you with her son?" Scott asked. Isaac nodded. "Then yes. And I mean...she named him after _you_. Can't forget how much first names mean to her."

Isaac sighed and ran his hand through his hair, but he composed himself a little more. "Let's deal with this witch ghost thing first." 

Scott nodded, as the two headed back inside.

* * *

 

Stiles walked into the nursery a little before five in the morning. Derek had left through the window about an hour after their talk. Stiles wasn't sure what to make of his promise and what it meant in full, but she wouldn't deny him access to Newt. The rest of the hour was filled with answering Derek's questions. When Derek heard the baby's name, he looked like he bit into something sour and Stiles didn't need to be a wolf to know jealousy when she saw it. But she wouldn't be sorry for her choice. She retold the story of Newton's birth proudly and praised Isaac like the hero he was. 

She knew right then that that was going to be an issue. It almost felt wrong to be glad that Derek lost his Alpha powers, but she was. She believed that with each moment Derek spent in Newt's presence, and then held him, the stronger the supernatural parental instincts in him became. If he could have, he might have roared and demanded Isaac to keep away from Newt, and Stiles knew that might actually kill Isaac. If there were few things she knew for sure in this world, it was the love Isaac had for Newt. She wouldn't deny him access to the being he helped bring into this world and help care for without having any real ties to. 

Being a Beta again, placed Isaac and Derek on equal grounds...and the situation and all the facts within it, also kept the field leveled. 

She sighed...dealing with a supernatural spirit after them may just be the easiest thing they'd have to tackle. 

"Have you slept at all?"

Isaac's question brought her out of her thoughts, and that's when she noticed him. She smiled sheepishly as she replied, "For a bit. But...worry and anxiety didn't help much."

"Derek's visit couldn't have helped either." Isaac said bitterly. 

Stiles sighed again as she walked over to him. Newt had fallen asleep soon after Derek made his promise, now that the emotions weren't stifling and he could actually sleep. But hearing Isaac's voice, he woke up again. When he saw the blond, his eyes widened and he held his arms out towards the other wolf. Isaac smiled brightly and handing him off was so easy...natural. 

"He loves you." Stiles stated as she brushed Newt's hair back. 

Newt was babbling away in his baby talk as he grabbed on to Isaac's shirt securely. Probably telling Isaac about all the new scents and noises he's heard, plus the new people. Isaac smiled fondly down at Newt and wiggled his nose with the baby's, who squealed with glee. It was an affectionate gesture he's become accustomed to. Then he looked at Stiles in the eyes and was honest, as Scott suggested he should be. "I love you both."

Just as Stiles was about to say something, a pulse of air crashes through, making the window shatter inwards. Isaac's back was facing the window and on instinct he shielded Newt with his body. Newt began to wail in fear and discomfort, Isaac heard Stiles scream, and the cold winds whirl around him and he just held on rightly to Newt while trying to find Stiles. 

When the wind stopped, he stood his full height. He ignored the shards of glass impaled into his back and the pain it caused him. He rocked Newt, trying to calm him, but it was useless. He wouldn't stop fussing and wailing. 

The room to the nursery burst open with Scott and Derek barreling through, claws and fangs extended, eyes glowing. Kira came into view in the hallway, sword drawn, with a shifted Liam and Cora next to her. 

"What happened?" Scott demanded. 

"Stiles..." Isaac muttered as he spun around, looking all over the destroyed room. Then his eyes landed back at Scott, "Stiles was _here_!" 

"What? Where is she!?" Derek barked.

Newt's cries got louder and as Derek tried to reach for him instinctively, Isaac stepped back and held Newt tighter and protectively. 

"I think..." Peter's voice broke through the silence of the pause, as Derek and Isaac glared at each other. Everyone though, turned to look at Peter as he stepped into the room. Once he had everyone's attention, he continued. "We may not be fully aware of what we're dealing with exactly." 

"Guys...Deaton's on the phone. He's found something." Lydia's tone wasn't reassuring at all. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't supposed there's anything I can say to get you to calm down?" Peter asked as he motioned to Derek's clawed hands. 

Derek had his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Isaac from across the room. When he looked down at his own hands, he closed his eyes and took a very deep breath. It worked for a moment, but then Newt whimpered and his claws extended again. 

"Derek-" Peter tried again. 

Derek silenced him with a glare. "Stiles is _gone_. There's _no_ trace or clues of where she could be. The only reassurance we have is that the killing won't happen until the next full moon. But god knows what hell Stiles is going through in the mean time! And everyone _here_ , seems to think it's best if _my_ son remains in Isaac's hold."

"The baby is still being overwhelmed by new scents and noises. And Stiles isn't here to calm him down. Wrapping him in one of Stiles's sweaters will only help so much. I know it's hard Derek, but Isaac's the only other person Newton knows as much as Stiles." Lydia explained it to him as she joined the 'Male Hale Corner.

Derek didn't like it, wanted to argue, but with a steel stare from Lydia shut him up. There were more important things to worry about at the moment. Like getting Stiles back. As hard as it was for Derek not to march up to Isaac and snatch his son away, he forced himself to focus on Stiles. 

His resolve kept being tested as Newt whimpered. They had a pile of Stiles's clothes, the heavier the scented the better. But they were only working so much before Newt began to fuss and cry for his mother. 

"What's being done?" Derek asked, gaining everyone's attention.

He couldn't control himself enough to _not_ glare at Isaac. The blond would hold his stare for a moment before scooting away from Derek, and holding Newton closer to him. Scott actually needed to stand between them _and_ use his Alpha eyes to get Derek to _calm down_.

"Deaton first looked into death curses and vows." Lydia spoke up, drawing attention to her. 

"Death curses and vows?" Liam echoed from his spot next to Isaac. 

He felt it as his duty as Stiles's 'older son' to guard and protect his little brother in Stiles's absence. It was an odd situation for all of them, but for him too. He knew Derek longer than Isaac, so he wasn't sure how he felt about the biological father and the pseudo father. His own step-father has been more of a father than his real father, so he couldn't automatically side with Derek. Especially not after realizing what Derek did to Stiles, and then taking into consideration what Isaac has done for Stiles since then. But there was still a weird pack allegiance that had his wolf confused. 

But there was something that was very clear, even if that wasn't. Newton was _Stiles's_ son. He admired and loved Stiles, and he would do everything he could to get her back, and in the mean time care after her cub. 

"We see it a lot in movies and in books. But it's in the myths that hold more information. When people die, more precisely, are killed. Or there is a person to blame..the dying person utters a dying curse. A promise of revenge. All throughout history there are stories about moments like these. But in reality, our reality anyway, the possibility isn't for just anyone to have." Lydia explained.

"Basically, Deaton had a way to narrow down what had the power to send this spirit thing after Newt." Scott asked. 

Lydia nodded. 

Malia furrowed her brow in confusion, "So this thing managed to find Newt and there weren't any wards in place to keep it out. Why didn't it take or kill him?"

That caused a glare and a growl from both Derek and Isaac, but that caused Newt to start crying. Isaac stood up and began to rock Newton until he calmed down. Derek moved closer on instinct but Scott stood in his way, giving him a warning glance. 

"He's my son, Scott!"

"You're not in control right now. You're too angry...it's for his best interest." Scott was showing some true Alpha leadership at the moment but even that was being tested by Derek's need to be near his son. 

"Derek-" Scott began, ready to get physical if needed. But he was cut off by Isaac.

"Promise to be careful?"

Derek stilled and glared at Isaac but forced himself to calm down. Letting out a deep breath through his nose, he nodded. Isaac didn't seemed to pleased but he approached Derek carefully and handed Newton to him. It took him a moment to properly adjust Newt in his hold but it was gone. Newt looked around wildly, still searching for Stiles, but the only familiar face was Isaac. He whimpered a bit as one arm reached out for the blond werewolf, and Isaac approached. He placed his finger in Newt's hand and the baby gripped it tightly.

Isaac kissed the baby's forehead and smiled at him, "Shh...it's okay. You're okay...you're in good hands." He brushed some of Newt's dark locks away as the baby stared at him, and his whimpers quieted down. His whiskey colored eyes landed back on Derek. It seemed like an eternity passed before Derek offered his son a smile. Newton stared at him for what seemed like another eternity before he offered a gummy smile at Derek in turn. The feeling of love he had right then was overwhelming. It made his throat clog up and his eyes shine with emotion. 

Peter _had_ to ruin the moment by clearing his throat, but he did remind them of the matter at hand. 

"The people I sometimes deal with have to be as cunning as me." Peter said.

"And as selfish." Lydia added with an unimpressed stare. 

Peter ignored her as he continued relaying the information they heard from Deaton. "The curse was to make me suffer. She either knew about me having a daughter or assume that my darling nice and nephew would be a good enough substitute for a child of mine, and therefore killing them to cause me pain for a long time."

"Wow, she actually believed in the impossible and that you actually possessed a conscience." Cora said sarcastically with an eye roll. 

"But what changed?" Liam prompted before Peter could argue with Cora, or anyone else. 

"Like I said..." he glared with Cora a bit longer before turning his attention to the others. "People like me. And what did I do when faced with death?"

"You came back..." Lydia muttered. 

Peter gave a firm nod. 

Derek tensed, and next to him, Scott and Isaac did too. 

"What's that mean for Stiles exactly?" Kira asked. 

"Well, you know when I was Alpha-" That gained him a lot of glares from almost everyone in the room. An eye roll from Cora, a scoff from Malia, and confused looks from Kira and Liam. "When Derek killed me, he took my Alpha powers. Power can be transfered...taken or given. This witch lost her powers when she died. But the last bit of them was in her curse, which should have completed it's task." Again that gained growled from Derek and Isaac. Peter pointedly ignored them. "But when it sensed Stiles...it sensed a possibility."

"I do _not_ like how you just said that..." Scott said. 

"Considering it means your best friend you've just been reunited with is facing death, no I didn't think you would." Peter deadpanned. 

Before they could get into some sort of argument, Lydia spoke up, explaining more. "Stiles is a dormant Spark. Apparently Deaton always knew but never helped Stiles develop it. Too much was going on and her magical potential would only attract more danger to her and us. He was going to approach her about it when she was a bit older."

"What's a Spark?" Isaac asked. 

"It's like a magic user. Sort of like a witch but not exactly. Witches manipulate the magic that already exists in the earth, above the earth, in the stars, in death...there are many fields of magic. A Spark on the other hand _creates_ magic. They're as rare as a True Alpha." Lydia recounted Deaton's words to the rest of the pack.

Everyone took a moment to let that sink in, each lost in their own thoughts and trying to see Stiles in a new light. 

"So this witch...what's she hoping to accomplish?" Derek almost dreaded to ask, but had to.

"Stiles's spark may just be enough to bring the witch back to life. It's a big if, but they don't really care that they'd have to drain Stiles of all her magic to do it." Lydia said bitterly.

"Let me guess," Isaac frowned deeply. "If all of Stiles's magic is taken from her-"

"Her Spark is attached to her life force, so yes. If she's drained of her Spark, she's drained of her life force...she'll die."

"Good news is that in cases like these, witches are as bound to the moon as we are. We have until the next full moon before the attempt is made." Peter said.

"That's in four days!" Liam exclaimed.

"We have to go find her." Scott said with determination. He failed to be there for his best friend once when she really needed him. Well, to be honest, there were more times, but it was time he began acting like a real friend. 

"What's the plan?" Liam asked, ready to follow Scott anywhere to save Stiles. 

"I'm not the expert in magic but I've learned enough to know the basics. This thing doesn't just need a special time to do this, it also needs a special place. Back in Beacon it would be a location that runs over the currents or the Nemeton. Here? We're not sure of the locations. Isaac, any place you can think of?" Scott demanded, he was very much in leader mode.

Isaac furrowed his brows as he concentrated. " _We_ were the most supernatural things here. We haven't seen any other Were's or witches or monsters since I arrived and smelled Stiles's scent."

"I know you're very invested here, Isaac. Emotionally compromised, but I need you to focus. For Stiles." Scott ordered. "Can you do that?"

They shared an intense stare off before Isaac nodded, taking a shaky deep breath. He thought about it and then gave off a few things. "There's an abandoned church near the forest in the north of the town. It's that's near a cemetery. Uh..." he closed his eyes to concentrate. He has patrolled the place, when he was feeling restless around the full moon and thought himself a bit dangerous to be around a pregnant Stiles. He tried to remember, but all he that was coming to mind were memories of when she was pregnant and relied mostly on him to care for her. Visions followed about Derek being there, forcing his way into their lives, stealing some if not all of the love Stiles is capable of, even if it was a lot of love to go around. 

" _Focus_ , Isaac." Scott ordered, sensing his faltering. 

Isaac took a deep breath and tried again. "Deeper into the woods there's a lake...with a house. Also abandoned but mostly during winter and fall. It's a summer place."

"How is that helpful?" Peter drawled.

"Witches, evil or good, are servants of nature. But also modernized beings. A house in the middle of the woods would be a good place buckle down while practicing the arts, no?" Isaac barked at him.

"Don't pay him any mind, Isaac, you're doing great." Lydia praised. 

Isaac nodded at her and tried to think of another place that Stiles could have been taken. He becomes frustrated when nothing new came to mind. "I don't know! This place _isn't_ Beacon Hills! This was a safe place for me and my family!"

"But they're not your family, are they? They're Derek's and you're not being helpful." said Peter. 

Isaac glared at him with glowing eyes, "I may not have sired Newton, but he is very much _my_ son, just like Malia is more Mr. Tate's daughter!" 

"Enough!" Scott boomed, using his Alpha's voice. 

" _ **Whaaaa**_!" Newt started to wail and no matter how much Derek tried to calm him, it wasn't working. 

Without asking, Isaac ripped Newt out of Derek's hold and tried to calm him himself, but it wasn't working either. Derek, in retaliation after getting his wits about him back, snatched Newt back and grabbed one of Stiles's shirts and wrapped it around Newt. It help for a second but then Newt started to wail even louder. 

"

If I could begin to be,  
Half of what you think of me,  
I could do about anything,  
I could even learn how to love.  
---  
When I see the way you act,  
Wondering when I'm coming back,  
I could do about anything,  
I could even learn how to love like you.  
  
"

 

The sound of a piano melody was heard before someone began to sing, and the pack immediately recognized Stiles's voice. The wailing went down to a whimpering as Newt's eyes wondered all over trying to locate his mother. Isaac brought the phone up for him to see the video of Stiles playing the piano and singing his lullaby. 

"Derek, hand Newt over to Lydia." Scott instructed. 

"What?" Derek demanded as he held Newt closer to him protectively. 

"This place isn't like Beacon. But that could be helpful. There won't be any other supernatural thing to block us or get in our way. But we are going to need every creature we can spare out there, tracking Stiles's scent. The sooner we get her back, the better." Scott reasoned.

That's when Derek realized he'd have to make a choice. Go out and look for Stiles, or stay there and guard Newton. As much as all his instincts are telling him to stay and guard his cub, his mind and heart are telling him that he owes it to Stiles, and Newton, to find her and bring her home safely. 

He looked down at Newt who was still whimpering and still looking around. "I...I..."

"Newt needs his mother. We can all agree to _that_. You all need to go. But don't worry, I promise that nothing will hurt Newt while you're gone." Lydia promised as she held her hands out for Newt. 

Derek was very hesitant but he begrudgingly handed him over. Lydia rocked him as he started to whimper more and she held out Isaac's phone that was playing Stiles's video lullaby again. 

"Okay, good." Scott nodded in approval. "Cora you take Peter and search the east."

"That'll be the church." Isaac added. 

"Malia and Kira, you'll take the south. Liam and I will take the north...and I'm going to trust you two not to kill each other while searching the lake house in the west?" he said looking at Derek and Isaac.

"Um...is that such a good idea?" Liam asked, worry clear in his voice. 

"Look...we're in unknown terrain. With a foe that we don't know what we're dealing with. I've trained you and we know how to fight well together, same goes for Kira and Malia. Derek bit and trained Isaac. Cora and Peter are just kinda default but I'm assuming they had similar Hale training." Scott explained to Liam, and everyone else. Then he turned to Derek and Isaac, "I know this will be hard, but just focus on Newton's needs. And right now he needs Stiles back. Okay?"

Derek and Isaac glared at each other but nodded at Scott's orders. 

Even though Derek and Isaac were both reluctant to leave Newton, they eventually followed Scott and the other teams and went to search their chosen locations. 


	6. Chapter 6

"So...who do you want to be Newt's dad?" Liam asked as he and Scott were finally on their own and far away not to be overheard. 

Scott took a long moment. Part of him was making sure his senses had everything in their range. All of the sounds and smells and makes sure he didn't miss Stiles's or any other supernatural, weird, out of place scent that would lead to Stiles. 

The other part was that he had no idea. Before Isaac left with Chris, they had gotten closer. They formed a bond that could have grown into something bigger. The feeling of pack that Derek had promised and promoted when this whole thing started. From the beginning he knew that Derek had his ups and downs. Despite being a born wolf he had been as randomly thrusted into this dangerous life like the rest of them. He did his best to take responsibility despite not having any better idea of how to handle anything. 

On one hand Derek had chased Stiles away and Isaac had been there for him. On the other hand, Isaac could have sent them a text or email or anything to let them know he was okay, and oh...apparently playing babydaddy to Stiles. 

Scott let out a very deep sigh as he stopped in the middle of a clearing. "As someone who was raised rather well by a single mother, I don't care about that. I care about Newt's mother. My best friend. That's who we focus on."

"Right. Of course. But like...when this is all solved and we get Stiles back. Derek's going to want you to help him make his case, right? Does he? Cos I know you're coming from being raised by a single mom. Well, I'm coming from a place where my step dad was a better dad than my biological one."

"I also have Malia's situation to take head from but it's not my choice. It's Stiles's. I don't know how much Derek hurt her. I don't know what her feelings for him are. I don't really know anything and it sucks! So...right now let me just focus on finding her, okay?"

* * *

 

"You need to watch what you say." Cora commented as they trudged on. 

Peter scoffed, "You do realize who you're talking to right?"

"I do. And unlike the others I'm not just some random person you can dismiss for being an idiot. I'm a Hale. I lost the same people you did. I've been through my own hell, just like you and Derek. The only difference now between me and you and Derek is that I'm not a parent to a child I want to make a connection with."

Peter growled at her in warning. 

" _That_. That's what I'm talking about. You can hide behind your snark and attitude all you want. But it's not the right way. You want a bond with Malia. You want that connection you have with us."

That made Peter scoff and roll his eyes. " _Connection_?"

"It's not the lovey-dovey kind other families have, but we have it. A sense of loyalty despite all the crap we've put each other through. Hell, you're _here_ right now. Derek has a kid and another guy is being seen as the dad. Something you can relate to. Do you really think that the others don't know what's behind the anger you have on the subject?" Cora demanded. 

Peter gave her a steeled look as he breathed through his nose though he said nothing. She was right, of course. Doesn't mean he has to like it or agree with her. He had his reasons for his actions and he hated that people assumed there was some emotional connection to it. 

"Okay, be a brood. But just stay out of it. Deal with your mess when you man up, and let Derek man up to his own mess. Whatever the hell happens is between him and Stiles. And maybe Isaac. But trust me, it's messy and dramatic enough, it doesn't need your special flare."

They trudged on quietly for a long while before Peter commented, always having to have the last word. "Assuming Derek doesn't just kill Isaac and blame it on the witch."

* * *

 

"I'm not leaving after we save Stiles and defeat the witch." Derek stated after a painfully long awkward silence. 

Isaac only paused for a few seconds before he nodded and continued on. He knew that Derek wasn't an intentional instigator, but he didn't need to rise to any bait. Anger was one of the emotions he knew to rely on when in his werewolf state. He had a lot of anger towards Derek's being here and that wouldn't do anything in helping Stiles. 

"I'm his father. I hope you know what that means." 

But of course there are just words that trigger something deep inside of him and he goes of. Turning around, he stares sharply at Derek. "Do _you_ know what that means? Because you weren't around when he was born, you weren't there the first week home when he couldn't sleep at all in the dark, or the few days where Stiles couldn't produce milk and had to spend fives hours going from store to store to get the right forumla for him! That was all _me_! This isn't like some sort of royal inheritance that just because your blood is the closest connection, you get claim! I _love_ them, Derek! I've spent the last couple of months proving it!" 

"You think if I had the chance I wouldn't!? I wasn't given that chance! You knew how much family meant to me and you didn't think you should tell me I had a son!?" Derek yelled, eyes flashing and wolf creeping into the surface. He had strong parental instincts flaring inside of him and being fueled by anger and indignation, plus fear. 

"You pushed Stiles away! What did you want me to do? Hurt her by telling you about Newt and risk you coming to take him away!?"

"I WOULDN'T SEPARATE THEM!" Derek cried.

"BUT YOU'D TAKE THEM FROM ME!" Isaac yelled back, his own eyes flashing.

Without realizing that had gotten into a fighting stance. Their stare-off only lasted moments before they each roared and launched at each other. They were more or less equally matched. The coming full moon fueled their inner wolf's anger and other raw emotions. Their training styles were similar enough since Derek had been the one to train Isaac. The terrain they were in was different and unfamiliar, and therefore making it equal ground. 

They might have gone all out and hurt each other severely...maybe even kill the other if it hadn't been for a scream. 

One they both knew too well. 

"Stiles!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been...very hectic the last half year. And financially stressing. I haven't had as much time as I would like to write. But hopefully I can get around to finishing some of my fics. I plan to not make anything new and work on the ones I have. I'm VERY sorry for how long it's taking, but hopefully things will change.


	7. Chapter 7

As they ran towards the direction of the scream they realized that it was echoing through the valley. Trying to pinpoint where it came from wasn't going to be easy. 

 

Derek and Isaac stopped in a clearing. Both panting and spinning around trying to catch and scent of Stiles. 

 

“There's nothing to track.” Isaac growled. His control was falling and he was already in a half shift. 

 

“Focus.” Derek growled back, his own wolfish features coming through. 

 

“On what? There's no scent, the wind is against us, the way the forest is sounds echo!” 

 

“You're part animal. You're a hunter in your own way. There have to be tracks. I know Stiles. She'd have left some sort of bread crumbs to follow.” Derek said with certainty. 

 

“It’s not the same now! Stiles isn’t a pack member ready to fight for the sake of others. She’s a mother. A mother who was very emotionally distraught by all of you coming to visit after putting her son in danger!”

 

Derek tensed and let out a low growl. He knew that Isaac was right and he knew that not finding Stiles was just making him more agitated than normal, knowing how much peril she’s in. “I know that, okay? But still...there have to be clues. Broken plants, tracks, something out of the norm.” 

 

Before Isaac could say anything else, there was another piercing scream. This time though it was followed by two howls. 

 

“Scott and Liam. They’ve found her!” Isaac’s eyes widened and he began to run in their direction. 

 

Derek was closely following behind. They jumped over fallen trees, bushes, and rocks. Their hearts raced and fear clung deeply to every fiber of their being. Yes, they were angry at the situation and what it means for their future, but they wanted that future damn it!

 

Derek himself has lost so many, was betrayed by people who he thought cared about him. It was part of why he pushed Stiles away. He was a magnet for trouble and pain and death. He loved her and he didn’t want her to end up like everyone who he loves. He knew he had reasons to be angry, but she had reasons to be scared. He wanted to work things out. To be there for her and their son in the ways he hasn’t been. He wants to prove to himself that he  _ can  _ have a family...that he’s worth of one. 

 

Isaac had his own reasons to be afraid. Since his mother and brother’s deaths, the treatment he got from his father, and all the shit that came with trying and failing to become a werewolf, he had finally found a place to call home. A place where he felt welcomed, loved, and strong. He was finally the man he’s always wanted to be. He loves Stiles and Newt and he can’t lose them...either of them. 

 

“Guys!” Scott called to them when they reached their location. 

 

“Where is she?” Isaac demanded, looking around with a crazed look. There was nothing but tree and darkness. 

 

“I don’t smell anything…” Derek looked around with urgency, wanting nothing more than to catch a glimpse or a whiff. 

 

“We saw them head towards the lake. I sent Liam up ahead. But I heard you two near by and wanted to wait...and you know, make sure that you didn’t kill each other.” Scott said looking between them. They were a little roughed up, which led Scott to scowl at them. “It’s not the time. Now come on, I’ll lecture you later.”

 

“You can put me through whatever lacrosse hell set you want later, right now we got more important things to do!” Isaac exclaimed as he ran in the direction he smelled Liam. 

 

“Why can’t we smell Stiles?” Derek asked Scott as they began to run too.

 

“We saw this weird aura around them before they sprinted. Maybe it’s like a shield or something.” Scott replied. 

 

“Guys! Something weird and glowy is happening by the lake!” Liam cried from up ahead. 

 

_ “I see Stiles _ !” Cora’s voice rang out.

 

_ “She’s hurt.”  _ Peter added. 

 

The guys stopped for a moment before going into overdrive trying to reach Stiles. 

 

They all made it to the lake front. All of them hate the sandy terrain that will make battle difficult, but their main focus was on Stiles. She was in the arms of an old hag that looked something out of an old Grimm’s fairytale. Derek let himself shift as far as he could go and let out a challenging roar. The other wolves followed suit, but it was Isaac who tried to charge. Only to be met with an invisible force that knocked him down.

 

Shaking himself back into focus, he lunged and once again came in contact with the force field. He banged his fists against it, tried to push through, but it was like trying to pass through mountain ash. 

 

**_“It’s not budging_ ** !” He growled in anger as he kept trying. 

 

“She knew werewolves would be coming after her and Stiles. She’s smart.” Peter commented. 

 

Isaac growled at him. **_“This is all your fault! She was after you!”_ **

 

Scott stood between them and he gave Isaac a strict stare. “We don’t have time for this. We have to get Stiles to safety before that thing tries to take her life force.”

 

“I think that’s what the glow is. It’s happening right now.” Peter said with a frown. Though he would always do whatever it took to survive...this outcome had been the farthest from his intentions. Whether anyone believed him or not. 

 

“What do we do?” Liam asked as he looked at Scott. He wasn’t too familiar with the Hales, and Scott was the Alpha. 

 

“I broke through mountain ash before. It’s not impossible but it’s not painless. But we’re very ill prepared.” Scott grumbled. Then he looked at Peter. “Out of all of us, you would know more about this.”

 

“Her focus will be mostly on getting her magic back. This place wasn’t here before so she’s making this barrier. Like you said...it won’t be easy but with all of us, it could break her concentration enough for the force field to come down.  _ Maybe… _ ” Peter didn’t want to promise anything. 

 

Another piercing scream grabbed their attention and had Derek and Isaac following Scott into pushing positions.

 

“We don’t have any other options. Break through!” Scott ordered. 

 

They spread themselves out as evenly as possible, the witch standing where the land met water. The sand wasn’t giving good friction but they all pushed from different directions. It hurt. It felt like trying to walk through a wall of lightning. 

 

“It’s  _ not  _ budging!” Liam hissed.

 

“Where’s Kira when you need her?” Cora muttered as she continued to try to claw through. 

 

“ _ Here _ !” 

 

They all stopped and looked as Malia and Kira appeared through the clearing. Kira’s eyes were glowing and the Kitsune aura began to wrap around her and she took her sword out and steadied a charging stance. Once she was focused, she let out a battle cry and charged and stabbed the force field. 

 

Lightning sparked and cackled and began to zero in on Kira’s sword. The witch hissed and the light around her began to get brighter and Stiles screamed more. The wolves all growled and had their shifts to their fullest. 

 

“ **_Keep pushing!_ ** ” Scott barked out the order. 

 

Once more all the wolves and Malia began to try to push through. Kira’s sword piercing the force field and then there was a  _ crack _ . There was a hissing sound as the force field fell apart like shattering glass exploding.  

 

The pack did their best to distract and attack without Stiles being hurt further. It wasn’t easy, but eventually Stiles was dropped. The witch had backed up further into the water so Stiles was under enough water to be drowning. Derek lunged for Stiles while Isaac tackled the witch further away from Stiles. 

 

Once Stiles was in his arms, Derek took one glance at the battle before he began to run away. He heard footsteps behind him and he saw Malia and Peter flanking him. He heard a pained growl from Isaac and an angry howl from Scott. The witch was outnumbered but not out powered. The water began to get rougher and come alive at her commands and she was using it to separate those that were still fighting. 

 

Isaac let out one more growl before he was dragged under. 

 

“ _ Derek _ ! We have to get Stiles out of here!” Peter yelled, snapping Derek out of it. 

 

Derek looked down at Stiles who was wounded, back to the pack fighting….to the spot Isaac had gone under….

 

He gave Stiles to Peter and said. “Take her to safety. Cora! Help them lead her back!” He had to make sure Stiles and his family was okay. 

 

“Derek, are you nuts? You’re here, she’s safe. Let’s get back to your son.” Peter hissed at him, looking at him like he’d gone mad. 

 

And maybe he had. 

 

Cora had approached them, coming to her brother’s orders. 

 

Derek between all of them. “Make sure she gets to Newt.”

 

Without waiting for a response, Derek turned around and lunged for the water to bring Isaac to the surface while Kira, Scott, and Liam tried to fight the witch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The force field wasn't mountain ash in case it was a bit confusing. It was just really similar to it in it's effects.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my god is she okay?" Lydia asked as she let the Hales plus Malia into the house, Peter carrying Stiles to the couch. 

"She's been through a lot but she's alive." Cora replied as she closed the door behind her. She then went to the window and looked outside while her eyes glowed to give her better vision.

"I doubt they're behind us." Peter said as he picked up the baby from his baby carrier.

"Hey!" Lydia protested.

"He needs her and she needs him. There's power in parental-child bonding." Peter explained. 

Lydia nodded before she turned to Malia, "What the hell happened?"

"We got to the witch who was stealing Stiles's life force. There was a barrier of Mountain Ash separating us from her. We didn't have time so with brute strength and Kira's sword, we broke through. But though it was all of us against her, she was still powerful. We got Stiles away from her and then Derek told us to bring her back...here we are." 

"They'll win though right?" Lydia asked. 

"They should. They have a lot of power." Malia said. 

"But that was one pissed off witch." Cora added. She didn't move from her stop by the window. After a short moment she said. "We should go back and help."

"Derek ordered us to bring Stiles to Newt. He'd want us to stay here and protect her and his baby." Peter argued.

"Is there any point in trying to call him Isaac's baby?" Lydia deadpanned as she crossed her arms and glared at Peter. She understood where he was coming from. More so because it hit a personal nerve for Peter, but Lydia wasn't fully on Derek having full rights to being seen as the rightful father when Isaac's done so much. 

"Derek has his issues, I'm not denying that. But given the chance I could have been a good father!" Peter hissed as he glared at Lydia.

"You mean _Derek_ , right?" Malia asked awkwardly from the side. 

Lydia will probably never see Peter blush again, so she savored the moment. Before they could say anything more, Stiles groaned lightly before gasping for breath. Her arms flailed around which caused Newt to wake up and begin to fuss. Motherly instinct took over immediately and Stiles cradled the baby to her but looked around with a crazed look.

"What happened? Where am I?"

Lydia and Malia were by her side. Lydia as a calming, speaking, anchor and Malia as a physical one that took away whatever pain she could. 

"Shh...shh...it's okay sweetie. It's okay. You're fine...Newt's fine...everything's going to be fine." Lydia said soothingly while rubbing her back. 

"T-the...t-the w-witch...is s-she...is she g-gone?" Stiles asked, scared out of her mind as she held Newt closer. 

"It's being taken care of." Lydia smiled calmly. 

"Well...last we saw of Derek he was trying to save Isaac from drowning so-" Malia said honestly, but shut up when she saw the glare Lydia sent her. 

"Oh god!"

"Hey, come on. You know how they are. Scott and Derek and all of them...they...they-" 

"They're back!" Cora cried out. 

"What?"  
"Oh thank god!"

Stiles bolted off of the couch and towards the door. She waited with anticipation as all of them; beaten, bruised, but alive, came back through the clearing. Her eyes weld up with tears of happiness. When he came through, she ran to him. Being of mindful Newt in her arms, she pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you too, you idiot."

* * *

Scott held back with Derek as they watched the group guide Stiles and Newt back inside. The Alpha wolf thought he'd feel happier with this decision but it wasn't so clear cut. Derek and him had his ups and downs, and this was one heck of a blow. 

"My pack works..." Scott began, wanting to get Derek's attention. "It's new, it's not solely made out of wolves, and half the time we're scrambling to get things right. But we work. Conventional works for some people but...it's not the only way."

"What's your point Scott?"

"You can be in Newt's life. Stiles won't stop you...you just have to decide you want to be."

Derek was quiet for a long moment. Scott was pretty sure their conversation was done, but then the older wolf answered. 

"I'm not going to let down my family again."


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Years Later...
> 
> Song: "Love Like You" by Rebeca Sugar, creator of Steven Universe

~Three Years Later~

"DADDY DER-BUH!"

 Derek caught Newt in mid air as the little boy jumped off of the porch to greet him. 

"Newton, I've told you not to jump off of those stairs. You're going to hurt yourself." Stiles scolded him. 

"Awe, momma...I'ma big wolf, I know how to jump! Daddy _and_ daddy Der have teached me."

"Taught, baby. Teached isn't a word." Derek corrected as he wiggled his nose with Newt before going to hug and scent Stiles too. He looked at her with a worried look.  "How are you? Should you be up?"

Stiles rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. Please don't worry. I assure you Isaac, Scott, and my dad do that enough for everyone. Besides, he likes greeting everyone and it's Isaac's turn with the baby. Someone's gotta be after him." 

As much as she tried to hide it, she _was_ tired. She'd only given birth a few weeks ago and it had been complicated. Not quite as dramatic as Newt's birth but still complicated. Taking care of a toddler as well as a new born was also not the easiest thing in the world. 

"You should have called us here earlier. I would have been here in a snap." Derek told her. 

"I know, but I figured you'd be the first to arrive so it was irrelevant. But looks like Kira and Scott beat you." Stiles said with a small grin. 

"Why Daddy Der late?" Newt asked as he plucked at a string on Derek's shirt. 

"Sorry kiddo. We were on our way when morning sickness hit Braeden." Derek explained. 

"No morning..." Newt stated, somewhat confused.

"It's just a name....remember how momma used to get sick because Claud was getting bigger?" 

"Oh! Okay. Brae okay?" Newt asked Derek. Though Derek and Braeden were together and expecting their first child, Newton hadn't gotten into the habit of calling Braeden any variation of mother. Not because either Stiles or Derek were against it, or Braeden for that matter. It was all Newt's choice. 

"Brae's right here. Merry Christmas kiddo. Can I get a kiss?" Braeden walked up the porch and leaned in as Newt leaned over to give her a kiss. "Hey Stiles. How are you?"

"Tired, But that's nothing new. Come on in. Scott's prepping the grill out back, there are snacks while we wait for the others to arrive." Stiles said and lead them in. 

"You two go sit down. I'll go help Scott. If you need anything, just call." Derek told them. Then he looked at Newt. "You wanna come help daddy and Uncle Scott?"

"Yes! I help!"

"Be careful, _please_!" Stiles begged as she and Braeden sat down on the couch. 

Isaac stood up and passed over their child, and kissed Stiles's head. "I'll head out there too. The three of us will keep Scott from burning himself." He added with a smirk. 

They all chuckled, and laughed when they caught Scott's ' _Hey_!'

Kira brought them some hot chocolate and then began to coo over baby Claud while they waited for the rest of the pack to arrive. Every once in a while Stiles looked over towards the back. Naturally Derek and Isaac made sure Newt was properly bundled up, but that wasn't all that worried her. Naturally Derek's and Isaac's ' _rivalry_ ' wasn't as intense as it was in the beginning, but it did flare up from time to time. But she trusted Scott to be able to calm any rough waters that rose up. 

* * *

 It was a little later in the evening after they've finished eating and now everyone was just mingling. Isaac placed down another platter of snacks by the punch where Braeden was getting a refill. 

"I'm surprised Derek didn't get it for you."

"He got me my first two. I told him I had a bullet with his name on it if he didn't let me do something for myself, the non-wolvesbane kind of course." She said with a wink towards him before saying with a pointed tone, "I know my shoes don't match but they're on. I'm not helpless." 

Isaac raised his hands in defense. "I know the power of a pregnant woman, I'm not saying that." 

Braeden sighed and looked somewhat sheepish. "Sorry. I just...Derek's very paternally ready and just wants to help. This is my first kid and I'm a stubborn, independent woman."

"Hey, it's okay. It's a learning curve, not matter how many times." Isaac told her. They settled into comfortable silence and eventually stood side by side as they watched Stiles and Derek from across the room. Newt was in Derek's lap, no doubt telling him all about Claud's learning and progress. Stiles was cradling a wide eyed and curious, curly haired blond with amber eyes. 

"Sometimes I get jealous...it's clear that he still loves her. And Newt will always be his first born son." Braeden said. Normally those would be words that would hurt Isaac to his very core. But not when Braeden was the one speaking them. It wasn't spoken with the jealousy she claimed to feel sometimes. It was an acceptance of sort. "I know he loves me, and he's already so enamored with this child." She says as she holds her belly. "But there's something there..."

"The love that almost was? Yeah, I know it. Stiles loves me and we have our second child...Newt _is_ my child...but when they're around each other..."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

 "We'll wait for you guys before we open presents." Stiles promised as she walked Derek and Braeden to the door.

"If you hoped Derek wouldn't go overboard with the gifts, prepare to be disappointed. I tried to stop them, but he and Peter are a weirdly strong force when they work together." Braeden told Stiles. 

Stiles gave Derek a disbelieving look. "You promised!"

"I know! But then I went to the store for diapers and...it seemed like stuff he'd like." He defended helplessly. "And I got stuff for Claud too!"

"Between you, Isaac, Scott, and my dad these kids are going to be able to open their own toy store in the living room." Stiles said as she rolled her eyes fondly. "Then you guys better be here early. Newt's already spazzed on sugar cookies and the only thing helping us is the tale that Santa will skip our house if he's awake."

Derek scoffed, "Like Santa would miss this house."

"Shush. Off to sleep with you Sourwolf. You're helping Isaac clean up the wrapping paper tomorrow." Stiles told him strictly. After a bit more bantering, the two left and Stiles went back inside. 

They'd moved out of her aunts house and into their own place. After the whole witch incident and the pack finding out about Newt, things quickly changed. Derek moved without hesitation to be closer. Derek had offered to buy them a house but Isaac's ego didn't let him. Isaac did however play to Chris' guilt and got a good paying job in Argent Industries and after a few months of saving up had enough for a down payment for their home. Braeden reentered Derek's life and their spark of lust turned into a flame of love. Was it weird at first? Sure. They were dating while Derek was finding his place and role in Newton's life, as well as his role in Stiles's and Isaac's life. They couldn't just ignore each other and though it was bumpy and awkward, learn to be a pack. 

"Your dad managed to put Newt to sleep, and it looks like they're rooming together. Claud's knocked out too." Isaac said as he tidied up a bit more of the party's remains. 

"Good. With all the presents they're going to open tomorrow they're going to need their strength...even if Claud's too young to even know what's going on." Stiles added teasingly.

"There'll be video! He'll see if when he's older and love it!" Isaac insisted.

Stiles smiled as she approached him and leaned into kiss him. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Isaac returned before pulling her back into a kiss. 

* * *

 

"You feeling okay? Not too tired?" Derek asked worriedly. 

"I'm fine, Der. Sleepy. But we were just at a party. I'm fine." She told him. 

"..."

"What?" She asked. Derek's really mellowed out since becoming a parent and their lives seemed to have become less hectic in the supernatural department. But Derek would never stop being the broody worrywart she's always known. 

"Are you still jealous about Stiles?"

"Ah, you heard huh?"

"Kinda hard not to." 

"I get flashes of jealousy maybe. But I'm comfortable and secure in our relationship Derek. I know what pack means to you and how connected you were and are to her. She's your baby momma of your first kid. You love her platonically now, right?" She asked him. 

"Yeah...I do. I never thought this is where my life would be. When I thought about having a family of my own I had that standard image in my head I guess a lot of us have of a normal family. But...this is better."

* * *

 

"You know...Santa doesn't stop by if you're not asleep." Noah said quietly as he snuck up on Newton. 

Newt gasped lightly, though still dramatically with his hand clutching his heart. "Grandpa! You scared me!"

"That means you were up to something naughty."

"Nuh-uh!...well, I was tryin' to catch Santa. Bet I could!" 

"And risk not getting any presents?" Noah asked cheekily. 

Newt made a face before he sighed and reached his hands up to his grandpa. Noah picked him up easily and latched him to his hip.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"Can you tell me a stowy?"

"Well, _one_ won't hurt. But you gotta promise to sleep until morning, okay?" Noah said as he began to head back to his room, the guest bed room, where he was sleeping with Newton. 

"Kay! Can you tells me about da time momma and Unca Scotty twied to catch Santa?"

"Again?" Noah asked with a chuckle. 

"Yes! 'gain!"

"Alright, alright. Well, when your mom was just a bit older than you, she and Scott planned to catch Santa. It involved making a trap and using cookies as bait...."

* * *

 

Newt woke up a few hours later to a still quiet house. His grandpa was still asleep and he'd let him sleep. He slipped from the bed and groggily went to check on his baby brother like he did every day. 

His momma was there already and he smiled as he went up to hug her. 

Stiles smiled down at her big boy and leaned down to pick him up. She had both of her angels in her arms as she went to the rocking chair by the window to sit down. As they both cuddled into her, she began to sing them their favorite lullaby. 

 _"If I could begin to be_  
_Half of what you think of me_  
_I could do about anything_  
_I could even learn how to love_  
_When I see the way you act_  
_Wondering when I'm coming back_  
_I could do about anything_  
_I could even learn how to love_  
_Like you_

 _I always thought I might be bad_  
_Now I'm sure that its true_  
_'cause I think you're so good_  
_And I'm nothing like you_

 _Look at you go_  
_I just adore you_  
_I wish that I knew_  
_What makes you think I'm so special_

 _If I could begin to do_  
_Something that does right by you_  
_I could do anything_

_I would even learn how to love."_

 

* * *

Fin


End file.
